Half-Crazy
by Randomatic
Summary: Things have changed after they have graduated high school and going their own ways in life. Now, they are back together and got to hang out for one night. Until things started to change for them. Their lives were about to be surrounded by another round of swimming, adult lives, and well of course, unexpected obstacles they are about to run into. It all started with her.
1. Blossoms & Man with Burgundy hair

**Yo! Randomatic is back with another fanfic, which I was asked to do a Free! Fanfic with the handsome, swimmer guys (cough) (cough). But most importantly this will be a OC x all the guys type of story. So, who do you think the OC would go with (Makes a face). I started writing out the first chapter while I was in my sociology class. Well, hope you enjoy and give some reviews and press that like button if you liked the first chapter ^^ I'll try to go "Free!" mode since I'm not true hardcore fan of the anime but I can try typing it up with the best of my abilities. Alrighty, then. LET'S DO THIS!**

(Sorry, if I made the characters seem a bit out of character. I tried )

Chapter One: "Cherry Blossoms and the man with the Burgundy hair."

"Gah...MAKOTO?! Why do you have to do that?!"

I yelled out to the tall, light brown-olive haired guy, who literally just messed up my art piece, by dropping it into the swimming pool of mine and Haru's college.

"I'm sorry, Aya. I didn't mean to do that! I didn't want Haru to just jump into the pool, while you were drawing and then getting it all wet."

He tugged on my shirt, trying to apologize. I hit him on his shoulder this time.

"Well, nice try saving it! Now, I have to restart it all over again, idiot!" I grumbled, throwing the piece into the garbage.

My friends Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase, were my child-hood friends since elementary school. Those two were into the sports called "Swimming", and I was more into the art world, thanks to Haru for introducing that hobby to me. I practically grew up with them, and now were still together after we graduated from Iwatobi High. Except when Makoto moved to Tokyo for college, but then he is here for a long vacation. Why am I still with these two? Well, they are my only family. My parents passed away when I was little, and I have no brothers or even sisters. I live with Haru for the time being until I move out and get my own place. It wasn't too bad staying over at Haru's. he lives alone anyway, so he is pretty much a brother now, even if I had slight feelings for him, but it went away during high school. I could of lived with Makoto as well but moving to Tokyo with him, would be a huge drag, and also it would strike up some weird rumors. I obviously didn't want that.

I watched as Haru got out of the pool, flipping his bangs from side to side and Makoto handing him a towel.

"You know the water hates you, right?" Haru told me.

I rolled my eyes, not even looking at him. Trying to tell a funny joke,huh? Psh..dude, all you can think about is water and having to eat mackerel every single day. Getting tired of your shit. (laughs)

"No mackerel for dinner, tonight. Especially for that attitude you just gave me."

Looking at Haru's eyes, filled with despair when I mentioned that. I was serious. He loved eating mackerel way too much, so of course, he needed some punishment.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized, while drying his hair.

Makoto watched as me and Haru were having our small quarrel with each other over the most stupidest things. We all sat next to each other, while the sun was halfway down, and the moon was about to rise. Cherry blossom petals, flew with the wind as we sat together. Haru watched as the pool water was swishing from left to right. I looked at Makoto this time, staring at his phone, probably texting Nagisa and Rei, or Gou. Maybe it was Gou. I kind of ship those two together or maybe her with Haru. Who am I kidding? These guys haven't even said anything about a girl they are crushing on. Oh well, I'm Aya Yoshioka, a sophomore in college, who hangs out with these two idiots, who makes the three of us all single.

I see Makoto lay down this time on the concrete, hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey Haru? Have you contacted Rin?" He asked haru.

Who's Rin? I asked myself that in my head. Did Haru had a girlfriend that I don't know of? I mean, they all have girl names but this could be a girl. I looked at Haru who continued to watch over the water.

"He is trying to become a cop, but still trying to live his dream goal in becoming a famous Olympic swimmer at the same time. Lately, he has been pretty busy, from what I heard from Gou, since he is back from Australia for vacation as well."

"Gou knows Rin?" I asked.

"Rin is Gou's older brother" Makoto told me.

I made a face, wondering why Gou never mentioned him to me when we would hang out sometimes.

'He seems alright so far. His annoying emotions aren't getting to him." Haru added in since Makoto and I sort of interrupted everything he had said, explaining about Rin.

"So mean, Haru-chan." Makoto giggled when he said that.

"Stop calling me that, were adults now." Haru retorted.

All Makoto did was continue to give small laughs. I smiled, but then felt left out on not knowing who this Rin was. A man who wanted to be a professional swimmer, but also wanted to be a cop at the same time? That's a lot on his hands. He must be a great person to them, especially with a push to the limit future. But I had to ask who he was?

"Haru? Makoto? Who is this Rin you just mentioned?" I asked them, with both my knees to my chin. Makoto got up and then patted me on my head.

"That's right. We haven't introduced you to him, yet." He gave me a smile.

"You will see him soon,." He added.

Haru gave out a sigh and we looked at him.

"I rather not introduce those two, to each other, since both of their attitudes are the same." He finally got up and strechted a bit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh…Ignore Haru. The important thin you need to know is, he is one of our dearest friends since we were all in the same school when we were kids, we definitely have a lot of history together. Once he came back from Australia back in high school, it was a bit difficult to becoming friends with him again but we were all able to work things out."

I stood up this time, and started to tie my hair. I continued to listen to Makoto.

"You weren't around us much because you were busy taking care of your art life and cared less about us, swimming guys."

I made an "O" with my mouth, knowing how I don't even know this guy, but was interested about him. They all been together for awhile, even when I lived with Haru, I ws never around them, though. Haru made a gloom face at me and I gave out a "what?" For just knowing about Rin.

"Well, he is a complete crybaby when it comes to things he doesn't appreciate." Haru added that with the most serious tone until an empty water bottle, came flying and hit his head.

Makoto and I looked at each other knowing we didn't do that until we heard footsteps behind us. It was king of hard to see who it was, when it was a bit dark out. Makoto literally hid behind my small form.

I got a glimpse of shark like teeth smiling, and a tall figure coming out of the shadows.

"Rin!"

Both Haru and Makoto yelled out when they said that name.

Wait? Rin? This man was Rin?

Light shine upon the man we see in front of us. I scanned him. Yes. I scanned him, what can I do? A woman who was single was going to definitely, look at a man just like how a man will look at a woman. He had burgundy colored hair, his body was perfectly shaped, seeing he was wearing a tank and some black jeans. He was at a good height. His clothing style wasn't too bad, and his eyes were…catchy. His face expression was king of hot as well. So this was Gou's brother? Why didn't she ever mentioned this guy to me. Lame…

He came up to us this time.

"Yo. It's been a year since I've seen you, two. You guys haven't even changed a bit. Well, it's just a year anyways."

Wow. He had a one of a kind type of husky voice. Oh my goodness, shut up, Aya. Don't lose your cool, now.

"How did you know we were here?" I heard Haru say while he rubbed his head from that throw Rin gave.

"Nagisa texted me to come meet here, and see you two and also Rei. I'm guessing he wants to hang out for the night, and were heading to Tokyo."

"Were all just hanging out? I thought I can just go home." Haru said that with no expression as always.

Oh Haru. Just for tonight. We did plan to hang out in Tokyo anyways, that's why we brought extra clothes with us." Makoto added in.

While those two idiots were talking, Rin looked my direction this time, and stared at me, from top to bottom. His eyebrows raised and he just gave out a smile.

"Who's the chick? Nagisa didn't mention a woman coming with us." Rin asked.

Makoto lightly places his huge hands on my slender arms and smiled at Rin.

"This is our child-hood friend, Aya Yoshioka, you never seen her around though because she was too busy being part of the art life. She has lived with Haru for a long time just that we never get to see her when we used to hang out at Haru's place during high school."

Wow. Go explain my life to a stranger I don't even know, yet.

Rin stepped in front of me and looked at me a bit more. I was feeling uncomfortable from the close-ness he was giving.

"Hey, nice-to meet ya."

I had to break the silence and put a hand out to shake his hand. He shook it and backed away.

"Can you swim?" he asked me.

Really? Are you dumb enough to ask me on the first day we met.

"I can. But I'm not into the sport like you guys."

Rin smirked.

"Don't you worry, we will get you excited into liking it."

His face was close to mine as if he wanted to challenge me. Haru suddenly stepped in front of him, pushing Rin away lightly.

"Leave her alone, Rin."

Both Rin and Makoto laughed.

'My name is Rin Matsuoka. Nice to meet you, too."

I nod at that, not knowing what to say when I already did my greeting.

This was some strange reunion for the three of them. I watched as the three of them joked around. I looked at Haru smiling. He never really laughed that way when I'm near him. I'm guessing the presence of Rin, just makes him smile more.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rin- chan! Aya-chan!"

I turned around to hear a more cheerful voice coming our way. The first thing tat came up to me was this blond haired guy, jumping behind my back, hugging me from behind.

"Goddamn it! Nagisa! Would you stop that! You are heavy!" I yelled

"What! I miss seeing you! Also everyone else!" He said happily, finally letting go.

"Good evening, Aya-sempai." The tall muscular, rerd framed man said, as he bow down to me.

I faced palm myself, and grabbed both of their ears.

"What did I say about greeting me the way you just greeted me.?!"

"Sorry!" Was what I got out of the both of them.

I laughed and just let go of their ears and gave them both a hug. These guys were also their friends but I got along with them quite easily. I looked over at the other three guys and I see Rin giving me that stare. This time we had eye contact. I looked away quickly, trying not to feel awkward about it.

"Should we get going guys? Let's go grab something to eat and probably some drinks as well." Makoto said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" the guys cheered out.

We rode in Rei's SUV all the way to Tokyo, just to go hang out. We ate first at some expensive restaurants and I was being teased by one of the waiters there, saying I was a pimp for having these guys. And they all literally made fun of me. We then stopped by one of the bars in the most drastic places, the red light district. I know it wasn't Haru's scene so I linked an arm around his arm to keep him close by. We arrived at a place called, "Kabukicho". We got inside, seeing all these women wearing short dresses with high heels, and men in the most chilled out outfits. I feel like I didn't belong here. I noticed Nagisa and Rin st talking to random girls, especially Rin. Girls were already trying to get at him. I looked over to Makoto already talking to one of the bartenders. I'm guessing he was getting the drinks for us. Rei and Haru stayed near me. I patted both Haru's and Rei's back to go join Rin and Nagisa's women attraction time while I head to sit next to Makoto. Makoto smiled when I came to him, and he literally put his hand on my waist and I got shocked by the feeling of his hand.

"What the hell?" I told him.

He went closer to my ear.

"Guys are looking at our lady. I'm going to protect you from them. So just play along." He said.

It was very awkward hearing that from Makoto. I'm guessing he learned a some stuff while he stayed in Tokyo. Makoto is the most tallest guy away from the other men so it made him a good bodyguard to me. I see Rin coming our way leaving behind Nagisa, Haru and Rei with the other girls, and went next to me.

"I would like a strawberry Daiquiri please. Get one for the lady here, too."

Makoto laughed at Rin's actions. Do they know what they are doing? Seems like they een going out to places like this a lot. Makoto let go of me this time and started taling to a girl who sat beside him. Makoto was definitely a gentlemen, and he was doing his gentlemen acts like it was nothing. We finally got our drinks and wit a clink of both min and Rin's glass, we gulped our drinks down. Rin raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I never seen a woman who can drink up straight like that. A woman should drink it up sip by sip, like a real woman."

"Hmph, it's just one glass, plus I'm not very ladylike. Give me another shot and it's different."

Rin stared at me, looking more interested. He asked for another for the both of us and we did it again. I started to laugh at his expression. Haru , Nagisa and Rei joined us. Haru went behind me and held on to my blouse from behind.

"Oh my god, I want to leave."

He now lays his head, behind my back.

"A pretty girl literally, danced up on him all of a sudden, and then he freaked out." Nagisa laughed.

Rei touched his frames and crossed his arms.

"But I do admit, she was one beautiful woman. Haru should of not run away like that." Rei said it with giggles.

I pat Haru on the head.

"It's okay, Haru. You will find a woman that matches with the presence of water." I told him, with a huge grin on my lips.

We all laughed. It felt like a very good start of a night, and also a good reunion for them. I noticed Rin smiling at me, and I gave a smile back. I barely got to talk to him tonigh, and it felt like there was some sort of vibe between us that was somewhat connecting. But hey, I'm not chasing anyone at the moment, plus he has other women to give his shark stares at. For some reason, his eyes were on me the whole time.

It was now 3am in the morning, and we all decided to stay at Makoto's place instead of getting a hotel. Rin complained a but about wanting to just stay at a hotel. Rin was definitely drunk. I held onto a drunk Haru while Makoto held onto a drunk Rei. Surprisingly, Nagisa was still okay. We got into Makoto's place and everyone pretty much knocked out. I went outside for a bit and sat at the entrance. Makoto had a nice studio apartment here, especially it was near the ocean. I watched as little bit of cherry blossom petals were flowing through the wind. I heard the door open behind me and a lightweight blanket was placed on me. I looked to who gave me the blanket and I see Rin sit next to me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Mmm…yeah. Nagisa is snoring loud so I just wanted to staty out for a bit, and probably sleep once I get back in."

Rin's face got closer to mine.

"You want me to hold you at night?"

I pushed him immediately and he laughed. Was he trying to flirt with me?

Things got quiet between us and all we did was watch the waves, the moonlight, and the sudden cherry blossom petals continue to flow through the wind.

"It was weird how I never seen around before. I'll admit, though. You are one interesting woman I ever met."

I looked at him with that response. So I decided to play my game.

"No wonder why you kept staring at me throughout the hangout. I'm not your average woman out there, I'm pretty different."

Rin gave out a smirk and nudged my shoulder. We laughed together. I see Rin get up and walk back to the entrance, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, once I stood up as well.

We both looked at each other as if eternity crossed both of our paths, the wind picked up this time, and more cherry blossom petals came betweens us. His expression was so serious looking this time while his hair flowed with the wind. My pure black hair, flew through the wind as well. I watced him grin.

"Beware of the shark, if you want to challenge that."

I heard him say.

What did he mean by that?

That look in his eyes felt seductive. It was pulling me in. Until that moment broke.

"Hey, you two. Get back inside."

Rin and I heard the gentle voice from the doorway. It was Makoto.

Rin waved a hand and walked in. I followed but realize the look Makoto gave me. I didn't like the vibe. So, I cut the silence.

"Nothing happened. We were just talking." I told him, as nicely as I can.

He then gently shoved me to the wall, with one hand on my shoulder.

"I'm giving you a warning to be careful with Rin."

I gave him a confused look, not understanding why I have to be careful. Rin looked harmless. Makoto let go of me this time and pats my head to go back in.

I blinked for a few seconds and repeated the words Makoto told me. I felt my shoulder as well. What did that mean? It was a bit harsh for him to do that, so I slowly ignored it.

Once I cleaned up, and got in Makoto's bed, thanks to the guys, they all slept out in the living room while I have my own privacy. I was thinking of Rin for the moment. How his figure stood there, how he smiles, his raspy voice being heard and then with that his burgundy hair flowed along side the cherry blossom petals.

It was one heck of a sight that he was definitely interesting.

But then, a glimpse of Makoto's face appeared in my vision and I instantly closed my eyes.

Until then, I finally went to sleep.

**Yep. We don't know what's wrong with Makoto? Wait for next chapter that's coming soon :O I will make sure there are no errors if there is any in the second chapter. This story isn't even completed yet ha ha ...ha. **


	2. OverProtective

**Hey everyone! Back to another chapter for "Half-Crazy" I had to think deeply on this chapter and listen to music. Well, let's start reading this chapter now. **

**Chapter Two: "Overprotective"**

I finally opened my eyes looking at the clock on the dresser, and I slowly up rubbing my eyes for a bit. I felt like my stomach wanted to throw up but I didn't feel like it. We definitely all had enjoyable night. I get up to get out of the room and there was no sight of the guys. Did they leave me here at Makoto's alone? I scratched my head and went back into Makoto's room just to go use the bathroom. Not even noticing once I opened the door, I see a bulky man in front of me. I stood still, staring at the figure. I watched as his face was turning a bit red.

"A-Aya..Hey..You're finally awake?"

I did not budge and kept staring. Those green eyes stared me down and suddenly pushes me onto the bed, now on top of me. His wet hair was dripping on my face, and his wetness was literally waking me up.

"Fuck you."

I told Makoto who was laughed out loud.

That was the only thing I could of said. He decides to pull on my shirt, and I went wide eyed.

"Is that really how you are going to say good morning to me, when I let you stay at my place? How rude of you," he said.

Now I gave a glare and tugged on his ear.

"Get off me you, perv!"

I lift my legs and pushed him off. He continued to laugh.

"You know I was kidding!"

"Don't play like that towards me, come on, man."

All he did was pat me on the head while he laughed and went back in the bathroom, drying his whole body and hair up.

I had to go get my backpack that I brought with me here to Tokyo out of his closet, getting some clothes out and a towel.

I watched as Makoto was drying his hair and I continued to give a face. I have no idea what has gotten into Makoto, he would never act so close to me. Ever since last night, he has been acting weird. Maybe it was just my imagination. I shook the thought off and kicked Makoto out of the bathroom so I can use it.

"Aya!"

"You took too long. Go away, perv!"

I hear him giggle for a bit and then he left the room.

Few minutes later~

I see Makoto cooking food while I head out to the living room. It felt a bit weird being alone with Makoto in his place. It was a way different atmosphere compared to being alone in Haru's place. I watched as Makoto was humming some song, I don't even know of while he was preparing food.

I stared at Makoto, mesmerized by the look of him. He was handsome, his gentlemen personality was on point, and he can cook compared to the other guys in the group. He is just that guy a woman wants to marry. Well, not me. That's what I see in him. He was a crybaby back when we were kids, so it's a bit surprising to see him like this. He caught me staring at him and smiled. I looked away with a blush forming my face. To out the weird crap I had to ask where the guys went.

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

Makoto started placing food on the table as I walked over to help him out.

"They went for a jog."

"Even if they drank so much last night?"

"Were all strong men, we can handle it."

"Why didn't you jog with them?"

Makoto handed me a plate.

"I couldn't leave the princess alone. So, I decide to stay back and cook some breakfast for everyone and especially you."

I made a pout face. I hated the term "princess". I flicked a finger to his forehead and finally sat down to eat some hash browns, scrambled eggs and drinking some orange juice. While I ate, I hear the guys come in.

"Look! The fatty is eating all the food!" Nagisa yelled out.

"Shut up, you ass! I just started eating!"

Everyone laughed.

The guys join in on having breakfast all together. I smiled at the moment. Being all together without any drama. This was definitely peaceful. I was hoping it would stay this way forever. I noticed the stare Rin had given me, and I looked back at him while I talked to Rei about school work and what I needed help on since he was the smartest out of all of us. It seemed like something was bothering Rin. He looked away and picked up his plate. He tapped Makoto's shoulder and gave him a finger direction to go to the kitchen. Makoto stops eating for a bit and stands up to leave. What just happened?

I think I just jinx thinks after I said I hope we wouldn't have any drama.

"What's wrong with Rin-chan and Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, noticing they both left the area.

Haru gave me a look, thinking I did something wrong. I immediately shook my head saying I didn't do a thing. I really didn't. But then I had to think what had happened last night. I remembered how Makoto held my arm tightly, shoving me gently to the wall. I wondered if Rin saw that. I was starting to lose my appetite a bit and then I stood up..

"I—I'm gonna go check on them. Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Nagisa stood also.

"I'll go, too!"

We both slowly headed to the kitchen and took a sneak peek at what the two men were talking about. I saw Makoto with his arms crossed and looking away form Rin, while Rin had his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall.

"Rin, I have told you before, once you meet her, you don't go on about playing games. She had enough of that."

"What the hell are you talking about, Makoto? Why are you suddenly getting on my ass because of Aya? We didn't do a thing. . All I did was give her a blanket and wanted to talk to her for a bit, I don't hook up with anyone that easily. That is all."

Makoto looked at him this time.

"Doesn't matter, I know what your attentions are. I'm not stupid."

"Okay. If you are trying to say that I'm trying to get at her just to fill up my heart over the heartbreak I had back in Australia. You're going to be pretty much wrong about everything."

Makoto banged his fist on the counter.

"Rin, you know what happened last time. Do you want to repeat that issue again, especially with me?"

Rin held onto Makoto's shirt.

"Don't bring it up, buddy. Just don't…Even he knows that I won't cross that line again. I know my mistakes. I see Aya as a friend."

I was curious to what they were arguing about since it was hard to hear them. I know it was none of my business.

"Rin, that's not the point. You're not even listening to me."

"Why do I need to listen to you about anything, right now? I have heard enough about that past."

I couldn't take this so I jumped in.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Both Makoto and Rin looked at me and Rin let go of Makoto. I crossed my arms and made a look at Makoto.

"Well?"

Makoto just looked away.

"If this is about last night, nothing happened between Rin and I. What ever your issue is; is definitely not my business. I just don't want the both of you to argue when you guys just had a fun night out last night."

I heard Makoto just make a sigh and walked out of the kitchen. That was the first time Makoto would ever ignore me like that.

"I'm going to go back now. I'll leave you two alone." Nagisa ran off.

Rin decides to sit on the counter, giving me that look of no expression.

"Sorry."

I looked at Rin.

"For what?"

He didn't respond to my question and just walked off as well. I felt through my hair, feeling blank after what I had heard. What was Makoto's reason for being that way towards Rin? They are really good friends, so why the overprotective attitude, especially on me? I see Haru come to the kitchen and stand next to me.

"Something happened. Huh?" He asked me.

I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I don't get it. I've known Makoto for a long time, and I just met Rin last night and I connected with him easily. Why is Makoto angry about this?" I told him.

Haru crossed his arms.

"Makoto has feelings for you, Aya."

At that I literally jumped and held him by his hands.

"What?!"

Haru rolled his eyes.

"You should of known from the start. It wasn't that hard to figure it out."

"But I can't be with Makoto! I can't be with Rin, either. I don't even have feelings for them in that way. Not like I had with…you know who."

"Your mentioning Rin in this would make him also on the list. And about that person, I know. Let's not go talking about that asshole."

"Shut it, Haru. I'm being serious right now." Suddenly, Haru put an arm around me.

"If I were Makoto and Rin, I would still go for a mackerel, instead of fight over a puny thing like you."

I lightly slapped Haru in the face and he laughed a little.

"Makoto is just being overprotective. That's all. No one is asking anyone out."

"You're someone a person would be with. I can't deny that."

I looked at him and he looked at me. Blue eyes meeting brown ones.

"Haru…" I said. He continued to look at me until that moment was interrupted.

"Haru!"

We stopped looking at each other when we heard Rin's voice. Rin came back in the kitchen and then gave us a weird look, then he focuses his all on Haru.

"Let's go race, come on!"

"Being a pain, again?" Haru said jokingly and all Rin did was grab him by the head. I'm guessing he was pissed off still about earlier.

Haru and Rin lefit and I was alone in the kitchen this time. I decided to clean up Makoto's kitchen a bit. I thought about what Haru said about Makoto having feelings for me. How come I didn't see that coming? I wasn't expecting that. Is that why he has been acting out of character?

"Makoto likes me…"

I whispered to myself. Even if I had that, my heart didn't flutter. I knew I didn't have feelings for him but why would it bother me so much. It looked like everyone left again, so I stayed behind. I walked out of the kitchen and not only did I do that, but I spot Makoto, sitting where he sat, still have his breakfast plate there. I walked over to the table, quietly cleaning it all up. I did not make any eye contact or have said a word to him. Once I finished cleaning up and I see him stand in front of me. I didn't bother looking at him. I know I was alone with him while everyone went out. I wished they took me along at least, so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Aya. Hear me out okay?"

I still didn't look at him. He then put his hand on my face, to face him.

"Ignore everything you just saw. I'm just protecting you."

This is where I got mad.

"What exactly are you protecting me from? I feel suffocated when you say that, Makoto. I'm not your girlfriend! Do you expect me to go through this with you? I don't have feelings for anyone!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, and he then pinned me to the counter, his face near mines, my legs somewhat interwine with his. His hands grabbed the edge of the counter, and my hands were protectively were placed on his chest. We stared at each other for a long time. I was in anger, and his expression was the same. What was wrong with our friendship at this point? I had to think real hard on what to do, so I decided it was time to put my foot down.

"Haru told me you have feelings for me, not too long ago."

At that Makoto's expression changed. He backed away this time. I crossed my arms, knowing how close we were. I know I made the situation feel uncomfortable. But I continued to talk.

"It's not like I dislike you, you should have known that I can't reciprocate the same feelings right now. If you're so jealous of Rin, don't be. I don't even like him, and that's all you need to know. I'm not looking for a relationship anyways. I can stare, but I won't go in for it. You're my best friend, Makoto that's all that matters right now."

Makoto was really quiet but just looked at me with a smile and just nodded and walked off.

"Let's go meet up with everyone at the pool."

He said while walking away, hearing the front door close.

I gave out a sigh of relief, and felt my heart beat at a normal pace this time. I had to step up to him one of these days. Of course, I deeply care about him but I can't see myself in love with anyone. I just can't. I may have rejected him in the most friend zone way, but I needed my space. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and I looked at it. You know when you think even more things couldn't sound anymore drastic, this probably might stir up a lot of mix emotions.

My ex-boyfriend, Sousuke Yamazaki was coming to Tokyo and he wanted to see me. How did he know I was in Tokyo?

But to feel tensed up, Makoto didn't get along with him back then.

I quickly texted Nagisa, and told him I'll meet everyone later. Telling them I had an errand to do. I quickly grabbed my bag, making sure I had the phone, and then leave Makoto's place to find Sousuke.

**WHAT! Sousuke is an ex-boyfriend? O_O And oh no, the rivalry between Rin and Makoto is about to start. What about Haru? Is this turning into a harem? (makes face). **

**Poor Makoto got complete friend zone but the woman he could have been with gotta wait for chapter three! **


	3. Awkward

**I really don't have anything to say at the moment since I'm going to type this all up before I start with homework and two essays I need to work on. Enjoy this chapter…(laughs)**

**Chapter Three: "Awkward.."**

I looked through my phone's map, just to find where Sousuke was. I don't know what went through my mind but of course I just couldn't be around Makoto and Rin at the moment. Like hell, I don't even know if I want to see Sousuke. From hearing him be in Tokyo, made me jump. Oh dear, lord. What am I doing? Sousuke and I go way back. Sousuke was my ex-boyfriend of last year who, practically broke up with me because of issues we had. It only happened a year ago. We would meet up when he wasn't as busy. Actually, he was always busy, and it didn't feel like a real relationship between us.

**-Flashback-**

"Babe~" Sousuke called out to me in a childish manner. He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. His body guarded my whole smaller form. My hands touched his arms and all I could do was smile.

"Hmm?"

"You know I really care for you, and I don't want to let you go."

He stretched out his arms.

"You know how much I love you? This much."

With that bright smile of his, that was happiness. He would never give out a smile like that, it was all mine. He was all I cared about. But then when I realized I cared too much. Everything went into disaster. Until that day..

He hit me, when I went over to meet him at the park.

I felt my cheek, and tear up but clenched my fist. I ran towards him to try to punch him back and all he did was shove me away. I see Makoto run to me and ten to Sousuke. Haru came to my aid and carried me. I watched as Makoto fought with Sousuke. Why did we fight? Well, he was drunk and I was being severely insecure about what he does in life. I hated the way he acted, I hated the way I was being treated, I also hated the fact that we were growing apart, and to also add to that..

I hated the way I was back then.

That flashback disappeared in my mind when I noticed Sousuke was at a nearby soda vending machine. I looked in one of the windows to fix my hair up a little and headed his way. Sousuke took notice of me and gave me a wave. I noticed something shine, and there was a ring on his wedded finger.

"He got married?" I said to myself.

I watched as he smiled to me, with his arms open wide. All I did was walk ip to him but not even dare to give him the request of a hug he wanted. All I did was punch him in the arm.

"Yo. It's been awhile." I said to him, trying to imitate how Rin acted out of all people. He raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"You still haven't changed, huh?"

What was that supposed to mean? It was the same for him. That shining ring was getting to me, though. He noticed my stare and put his hand up.

"You curious?"

"Pssh..no, it was glaring at my eyes. So, who is the lucky girl to be married to the great Sousuke Yamazaki?"

He laughed again and just rubed my head, messing up my hair.

"A woman from Australia, I don't need to tell you full details. I'm pretty happy with her.:

I gave him a look, and didn't really care much anymore.

"When did you go to Australia?"

"I went with one of my friends. Rin Matsuoka. I'll introduce you to him."

I went wide eyed.

"I already know who Rin is, Sousuke."

Sousuke had a surprise look and scratched his head.

"What a small world, huh?"

"I just met him last night."

I gave out a face, and then he kept lightly bumping me with his elbow.

"Did he pull the sexy moves on you, yet?" That's his specialty."

I pushed him.

"Hell no. I don't want to get close to him. Since I have decided to not be with anyone for the rest of my life."

He flicked my forehead and his flick was hurtful. I rubbed my forehead, trying to kick him but he dodged it.

"You know, if you say that, one day you will just fall for someone soon."

I hated it when Sousuke can think he was such a smartass. Sousuke and I had a weird on and off friendship. One day we would not say anything to each other and then the next it's like we can continue where we left off. In the inside, I knew I should of hate him for all he has done. But knowing we have this boundary with each other, it makes things hard to just let go of someone. I know, your thinking this is completely stupid to say. Anyone should be able to forget the ex-boyfriend who gave you shit. It's just different. I watched as Sousuke answered his phone. From the sounds of it, I can hear yelling from Rin. I face palmed myself because I knew for the fact he was still mad.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there to visit, dang."

He hanged up and then looked at me.

"Hey, let's go together to go see Rin. I need to pay a visit to everyone else as well."

I shrugged.

"Fine. We can."

Sousuke gave out that happy smile and we started to head out to the "Tokyo Pool" where everyone was.

Once we got there, there were so many swimmers, doing medley relays and trying to beat each other with perfect times. It was weird how it was more male populated and the women would just watch on the side. I see Makoto, holding down Haru from jumping in but eventually failed at it. Haru finally stripped down and jumped into the pool, but also knocking down a clothed Rei. I giggled a bit, but felt bad for Rei. Suddenly, Makoto makes eye contact with me but I noticed how he had a disgusted look that I was near Sousuke. Yeah, I remember when I said Makoto and Sousuke don't get along? Well, there you go. I watched as Rin got out of the pool and all I could do was stare at that form of his when he got out. Damn, he was…really hot. All wet and….shut up Aya. I started to slap my face a little, and Sousuke laughed. He probably noticed what went through my mind. Rin saw us and stood where he stand.

"What's up, Rin?"

Sousuke waved at him.

"Yo."

Rin was quiet when he saw me next to Sousuke. Sousuke shrugged at this and grabs a hold of Rin's head.

"Trying to stare down one of my good friends, Rin?"

He played around and Rin was trying to get out of his hold, but was struggling. His sharp teeth looked like he wanted to bite Sousuke so he can get out.

"Let go of him, Sousuke. I think he can't breathe."

"Shut up, Aya. I can handle him."

At that, I literally pulled his cheeks and smiled evilly.

"Trying to act like a bitch to me, huh?"

Rin looked terrified with my expression, and he stopped struggling. Sousuke let go and laughed. We both watched him laugh hysterically but smiled.

"What a great reunion," Sousuke said between his laughs.

I see two people run towards us and one of them was grabbed by Rin.

"Rin-Senpai! Sousuke-Senpai! It's been awhile. When did you guys get back to Australia?" The shorter guy with grey-ish hair, smiling and jumping around. The poor guy in Rin's arms that had orange hair was really struggling.

"Look at these boys all grown up!" Rin said it in such a sarcastic tone.

"I think Mikoshiba is gonna die if you keep holding him like that, Rin." Sousuke told him.

Suddenly, Mikoshiba came back to life and looked at me instantly. As if my presence healed him to a hundred percent.

"You're one hot babe! My name is Momotarou Mikoshiba. I am one of the best swimmers in Rin-Senpai's team, I-"

I see both Sousuke and Rin shutting him up before he can continue on. I just raised an eyebrow and ignored it. He was a bit annoying. I see the grey-ish haired little guy bow to me.

"My name is Nitori Aiichirou, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you..uh.."

"It's Aya Yoshioka. No need for formalities." Rin and Sousuke noticed I ws trying to act cool.

Nitori looked at the three of us with that curious expression.

"I may want to ask, but is she one of your girlfriend, Rin-Senpai? Sousuke-Senpai?"

Both Sousuke and Rin went wide eyed.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Plus, I'm getting married in a couple months." Sousuke added in.

Momo, Nitori and Rin looked at the ring in Sousuke's finger. Their looks in their eyes were the same like mine's when I saw it.

Rin gave out a smirk, and fixed his goggles.

"Now that you can't swim anymore, and that you are getting married, you have one perfect life ahead of you, man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin gave out a some evil laugh and suddenly whispers something in Sousuke's ear. Sousuke jumped and his face turned red. My eyes blinked at that reaction.

"Shut up, Rin! You don't have to remind me."

I was totally lost but I then smiled at the fact Sousuke is happy with what's coming up for him in his life. We had a bad past, so I wouldn't think anything would come around destroying what we have now. I see Nagisa running towards me, wit a bathing suit in hand.

"Aya! Come on! Were planning to do a relay race! Were putting you on Rin's team, though."

I instantly hit Nagisa on the head.

"ARE YOU KIDDNG ME! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN!"

Rin put an arm around me and gave me a seductive look.

"Well, Sousuke can't swim plus you fit to take his place. Don't destroy the mood for us. I want to see that form of yours in that pool."

I made a face. I'm not much of a sports person, and I never really did a relay before. All I do is swim around in the pool but my best forms are the butterfly and freestyle.I sighed knowing that I feel defeated about this.

"If I'm going to do it, I'm going against Haru in freestyle."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm…Taking the initiative, huh? Now that's interesting."

I'm guessing he liked the idea, and I didn't. What have I done? I notice Makoto giving me a glare from the other side of the pool. I shook the thought off ignoring his gaze due to what happened earlier. I decide to take the bathing suit that Nagisa handed me, and went to go change. Nagisa instantly slapped me on the butt, telling me to hurry up, and the guys laughed.

Once I got back out to the poolside, the guys looked at me. I hated the feeling of being stared at. I could feel my face turn red. My body wasn't too bad, and I had a little muscle on my arms. I had a figure of an hourglass. Rin's eyes were focused on me and I see Sousuke pat his back. I looked over to Makoto and he was surprised by the way I looked on a swim suit. The only person who has seen me in this get up, would be Haru. Which in fact, Haru didn't bother looking because he had his eyes on the water. Rei gave me a swim cap and some goggles and I put them on. We all got in line for the relay. First up was Makoto and Momo. I watched as Makoto was getting ready to go until Sousuke blew the whistle. I see many other people everywhere, watching them swim the first laps. It made a huge crowd to come watch us. I watched how focus Makoto was even thought I knew in the inside, he was definitely mad at me still. He was faster than Mikoshiba at least but I can see where he downfalls when he swam. They finally hit the end mark and Nagisa and Nitori jumped in this time. Both were even at this point. I can never really do the breast stoke like how Nagisa can do it.

I looked over at Rin and Rei, who were getting ready to swim out with their butterfly skills. I joked around and reached over to Rei's back and he lost focus right away. I just smiled when he jumped in late, but he was able to catch up to Rin. I know Rei was going to get me later. Haru looked at me and I looked at him this time. I know I raced him before but now that were a bit older, everything was different. Haru nodded at me and I did the same. We were ready. It's been awhile since I last swim like this. Haru was my sensei in almost everything., he definitely taught me a bunch while living with him. We both looked forward as Rin and Rei came to the finish line and we both dived into the pool. Both of our dives was perfectly in unison. The feeling of the water felt great. I disliked sports but I was good at it. I looked over to my right seeing that I knew I was even with Haru. I've gotten better from what I see with my own eyes. It felt a bit weird, at the same time. We finally kicked off at the same time, racing until we got into the end, not realizing my leg started to cramp up.

Crap!

I forgot to stretch before I started swimming. I tried ignoring the cramp for a bit and continued to try to beat him. We tapped the finish line at the same time and all I could hear was loud cheering noises. I took off my cap and goggles and started to feel my tenses up my leg. Haru looked at me and was starting to feel shocked. I see Makoto instantly jumping into the pool and lifting me up, while Rin got a hold of my hand, pulling me up out of the pool. My leg was hurting badly. Makoto came to my side.

"Are you hurt?"

His hand felt my leg and moving it up to my thigh. He massaged it. My face felt warm by his touch but it was in more pain at the same time. Rin patted my head.

"You did well. That was pretty intense but you should becareful next time. Don't push yourself to the limit, just to beat Haru. That's my job."

Haru sat next to me.

"She's always like this. She just wants to be better. I'm surprised you and I actually made it to a tie."

All I did was nod. The pain wasn't making me feel well. Makoto's massages were slightly helping but I know that it was going to feel like this. Rin got up this time and walked over to the changing stalls. Haru, Nagisa, and Rei formed around both me and Makoto. Momo, Sousuke and also Nitori were near by.

"I think that's enough, Makoto. I think I should be fine."

I slowly got up but my leg wasn't cooperating with me so Makoto crouched down so I can go on his back.

"You need to get changed. I'll carry you over there." I made a slight smile at that and waved my hand.

"Um..it's okay, Makoto. I can get there by myself."

I quickly walked away from everyone to go get changed out of this bathing suit. I got into one of the stalls and I started to take off the bathing suit from the top but instantly stopped when I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and see Rin behind me. Instead of screaming, I covered my breast and turned around. From what I saw on him, he was just in a towel that was wrapped around his waist and pretty much topless.

"Did you just really walk into the men's changing stalls?"

"I…I didn't know, I…"

I watched as Rin walked closer to me and pinned me to the door of the stall. His face went towards my neck, and then to my shoulder. His hand was on my leg, where it hurt. My breathing was unsteady when he did that. Our eyes met and my body was shaking.

"I really am impressed by you, you know that?"

His lips and my lips were nearly a few inches apart but he backed away when I shut my eyes. He pinched my cheek.

"I'm not going to rape you."

His face was still close to mine and we stayed like that in silence. Something about him was sparking up my insides and that was not a good thing. Rin backed away and turned around. He turned on the shower and looked away.

"Here, go ahead and shower. I'm not going to give you a peek."

I took off the bathing suit and started rinsing myself out of the chlorine. I see how respectable Rin was by not looking. I rushed a little bit, knowing I will shower again at Makoto's place. I turned off the water, and started drying up my bare naked body and hair. I covered myself with the towel again when we heard someone come in.

"Rin? You in here still?"

We heard Nagisa, Rei, Momo and Ai's voice coming into the stall. I can also hear the laughter between Haru and Makoto.

"Shit." whispered Rin. He looked at me and I was lost on what to do.

"I need to life you up right now."

"What? Why?!"

He suddenly turns the water back on again, lifting me up, both my legs wrapped around his waist, being pinned to the wall. My heart was suddenly beating too fast. This position was the most awkward position I have ever been in. Especially with a guy, who I barely knew. He shushed me to not say a word or even try to struggle.

"If I put you down, and if they try to look under the stall, we will both be dead meat. So, be quiet, okay?"

All I did was nod.

I hear all the men just being themselves and talking about pretty awkward stuff while Rin stayed quiet. He was starting to lose grip on me due to the steam that was going through the stall we stayed in. This is where it got completely embarrassing. Since we were both, just in our towels, his somewhat hard member was poking towards my private area through his towel. At least it was cover but still, I could feel it. We looked at each other, both red in the faces. He was trying as hard as he can to keep me lifted up, especially away from the tip of it. But I had that feeling it must be difficult. In a man's brain, that's where it's very uneasy to control.

This was definitely not okay at all. How long are we going to be in here?

**Well. Doesn't that suck for those two? Do you think they are going to get caught by all the guys in there? Or not? Stay tuned for chapter 4**


	4. New Friendship

Hi hi Randomatic is back. Sorry for the long wait for chapter four, busy in real life and things are getting in the way. It's okay, though. While I was busy was typing out chapters from time to time. Time to continue on with the story I need to post up chapter 5 and 6 also when I get the chance but enjoy your day and read chapter four ^^

Chapter 4: "New Friendship"

"Aya-senpai, is a very good swimmer. I didn't realize she would swim with such competitiveness in that relay. She reminds me of Rin-senpai a lot. I'm very impressed."

I hear Nitori say my name over and over on how great I was. I didn't need that much compliments on my swimming. I'm not that great of a swimmer anyways compared to Haru and everyone else. I looked at Rin who exactly looked at me at the same time.

"You're getting kind of heavy for me to hold," he whispered.

Hey, I didn't weigh that much. I made a face at him. He rolled his eyes. I see him lay his back on the wall, while holding me. His stare was completely silent.

"Hey, how do you know Sousuke?" he asked me, looking away.

I held onto him a bit, in a hugging position while he held me.

"Long story short, he used to be my ex-boyfriend. Were okay now, I guess."

He still looked away.

"Hmm. That explains it."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

We were both quiet this time, until Rin looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you have~~"

His words stopped when we both heard a knock on the bathroom stall. I covered my mouth this time.

"Rin, are you done in there? You've been in there for a long time."

It was Makoto. My whole body froze when I heard him. I made eye contact with Rin, giving him the command to talk to him. I hear him give a sigh this time.

"I'm almost done. Just been in here thinking with the presence of water, like Haru does."

He said it loudly and you can hear Haru say shut up on the other side. I hear Makoto giggle a bit at Rin's lame joke. I see him shut off the water and all we can hear is the laughter of the other guys in the stalls. The vibe between Rin and Makoto felt weird to feel. I had a feeling they were going to talk about something, or maybe I could be hallucinating.

"Do you need to ask me something, Makoto?"

"It's not a question, but it's more like my apologies. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I over reacted."

Rin was quiet this time and suddenly pinch my cheek lightly. It felt like it was a sign of not to worry about him bashing Makoto in the face.

"It's alright, Makoto. I don't hate my good friends that easily over a small thing. Everything is all. But I also..should apologize on my part as well."

Of course, I continued to stay quiet. While I heard the both of them talk, I wanted to smile on how much Makoto can give the most respects. I felt a smile grow on my face. I really wanted to speak so much because I felt like; I also need to apologize for what I said to him. I'm pushing him away, and that's not my attention to do so. I care for Makoto, a lot more that I thought I would. But the feelings aren't connected, or maybe I can't see it. There was definitely no way I could un-friend him.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you finish up. Me and everyone else will see you outside."

We hear him tap the stall and walk off, hearing him yell at Haru for taking too long in taking a shower and probably just staying there because of the water. When they all finally went out, Rin put me down, and started to stretch. I bowed to him, giving my apologies. If it weren't for me, this situation wouldn't happen. I quickly headed out to the woman's stalls and quickly changed. I lightly slapped both my cheeks so it wouldn't look so blushy. I couldn't get the fact that I was naked in the same stall with Rin. I shook the thought off and grabbed my bag and rushed out. Once I did that, I bumped into Sousuke along the way.

"Hey there, big guy," I said with my voice a little shaky, rubbing my head trying to giggle.

Sousuke gave me an evil smile like he knew I was hiding something.

"What were you doing in the men's stalls, huh?"

My face turned bright red and I covered my eyes.

"Nothing happened, I'm serious! I walked in without noticing and I got stuch there!"

I hear Sousuke laugh and he pats my head lightly.

"There, there. You don't have to lie."

He joked with me even more. I see Haru come our way and suddenly grabs a old of my wrist and makes me walk away from Sousuke.

"Hey! Haru?! Let go of me."

He didn't listen to me obviously, so I yanked myself away from his grip.

"Do you ever listen, Aya? We told you not to go near him? It was irritating me."

Haru spilled out his thoughts.

I was with Haru's group this time away from Rin's. I looked over to Sousuke who also looked at me with a confused look on what just happened. I looked at Haru who kept a serious face on. Makoto even stared at the expression on Haru's face. We both knew when Haru had some thought in his brain but would always kept to himself about it. Haru's eyes were stuck, staring at Sousuke, as if he wanted to attack him but we all know Haru can't really put up a fight compared to Makoto. I started thinking about when Makoto and Sousuke fought that day when things were horrible.

_"Makoto stop!" _

_ I yelled out to him while Haru held on to me. I was bruised up and I wanted to get out of Haru's hold just to stop them. _

_ "We believed you would take care of her!" _

_ I heard Makoto yell, giving him a punch to his by the shoulder's and pushed Makoto onto the slide. Haru let go of me and ran to Makoto and Sousuke. Sousuke pushed Haru away, but Haru was persistent to hit him back. I ran to them this time, pulling onto Sousuke's shirt to pull him off. Even if I had a small form, I had a strong grip. At that point, Sousuke stopped._

_ "Don't even dare, come near me anymore, Aya."_

I let go of Sousuke as he walked off. That moment, of course I was heart broken. Everything between us felt like nothing even matter. It felt like our relationship was a joke. But as of now, we were able to put that behind us. To Haru and Makoto, they could not forget. Maybe I broke the boundaries, but in Haru's case, since he acts like he is an older brother towards me. He can be protective, just like Makoto when he won't admit it. I looked at Makoto this time and he looked back. Our eyes stared at each other. I almost forgot that I have barely talked to him and this happens between us. Haru suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Everyone's is going to shop for food and hang out at Makoto's place before we head back home tonight, I want you and Makoto to communicate and prepare some stuff at his place," Haru was speaking like he was a true leader or something, but did he have to add in that I have to communicate with Makoto more? Well, I still didn't apologize.

While in Makoto's car, I stared out the window. Everything was quiet, and a bit too boring. I hated the silence when it's between two friends, who got into a argument and just stays a bit awkward to each other. I slightly looked over to Makoto. He was focused on driving home. Finally we were at a stop sign and he looked at me this time.

"You feeling alright, Aya?" He asked.

I wasn't expecting a word from him even though he would always start the conversation without any hesitation. I wish I can do that.

All I did was nod my head and stare out the window.

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

I was quiet for a bit. Until it was time to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that this morning."

I hear a small giggle, and while he drove, he stretched out his left hand to pat my head.

"It's okay, Aya."

I looked over to him. I felt more relieved. This was the Makoto I knew. We got to his place and we got inside. Preparing the dining table, setting out the barbeque grill and he accidentally dropped a bag of charcoal on my bare feet. I threw a punch to his shoulder. But we both laughed. My true friendship with Makoto is one of those types of friendships I can never let go of. I looked at him for just a moment, and thought of a situation where Makoto and I would ever start a relationship with each other. Can I ever love him enough? Can I ever be the best first girlfriend he would ever have? Will I ever be someone who can be there for him? I was asking these entire questions until Makoto touched my hand.

"Aya. You're spacing out. You've been staring at me for a good few minutes. Everything alright?"

My eyes blinked at that and I just shook my head. I didn't want to tell him what my thoughts are. But being alone here with him like this, just makes me question what he would do if I became his girlfriend. I didn't brush his hand away from mine and left it there. Makoto didn't budge at all, either.

"Makoto? What would you do if we were in an actual relationship?"

My face goes red after I said this.

Makoto looked straight at me and his face was also red.

"Eh?! What made you ask that?!"

He backed away this time from me and this time. I shook off the awkward thought and just playfully grabbed him by his wrist.

"What are you running away for?! It's just a question!" I held on to him tightly

"But that was an unexpected question out of nowhere!"

He suddenly trips over the bag of charcoal and I fall down on top of him. When I opened my eyes, I see him with a really bright red face. I gave out a smirk and thought of playing around a bit more. I don't know why but I haven't messed around with him since when we were kids. It seems like I'm flirting with him because we are basically in our twenties and not kids anymore, so it's all different.

"So, what's your answer?"

I literally put both hands, placed down on both sides of him. The expression on his face looked so shocked.

"A-Aya! What are you-:

"Answer me and then I'll get off. You don't have to be shy about this, what happened to the aggressiveness I got from you way earlier this morning when you were out of the bathroom. Did you lose your cool?"

Makoto's expression started to change, and he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me up and gently pinned me against the wal.

"How about that?" he said.

"Oww..," That was kinda hard.

Makoto's expression changed into one hell of a feared look.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Calm down, it's fine. You're getting more stronger for a big, goofy guy. Any woman would really love you."

"You would, too. I'm pretty sure of it."

With that, things got quiet between us, and then he finally spoke.

"If we were ever together, I'll make sure that I'll be the best man you will never forget. I'll take care of you and show you all the love I can give. A man's duty is to always love that one woman who captured his heart."

He finally answered. All I could do was stare at his face until the silence was interrupted with a huge boom of laughter coming from the backyard door. We both looked to our right and noticed the guys arrived. Rin and Nagisa rushed to us and grabbed Makoto and started poking him and slightly punching him playfully.

"So when did Makoto grow up to be used to a woman?!" Rin tugged on his shirt.

"Makoto's becoming a grown up man and especially hitting on our Aya-chan," Nagisa teased.

We all could see Makoto's face turn really red and it made me giggle a bit.

"No worries guys, He isn't hitting on me. Leave him alone, you two."

Nagisa and Rin let him go and they started to helping out preparing food. Haru was the one who cooked the most out of all of us, at least I helped him. I bet anyone who would date Haru, would be happy to have some-what of a chef as their husband. We all began to eat this time as a family. We would all laugh and joke around with each other. This was the type of days I enjoyed. Once dinner was over, everyone helped clean up the place and after that everyone started packing up to leave Makoto's place to himself. We were stopped by Haru, who wanted to speak.

"I looked over to him as everyone in the living room got quiet, well Rin wasn't paying attention, since he was on his phone.

"I've decided, I'm moving out of my parents house to move to Tokyo." Haru mentions.

Rin and I looked at Haru in shock. I felt more shocked because, we go to the same college and now he wants to move to Tokyo. I stood up from where I sat.

"So, you won't stay in Iwatobi anymore? What about me? Am I just going to—"

"You are coming with me."

That was a straight answer from him. My eyes were glued to his stare. We always stayed together and I didn't want to be left behind. Nagisa and Rei even moved to Tokyo after they graduated and they would come to Iwatobi to visit from time to time. I didn't think I would be the only one left. I wanted to stay where we all lived, I didn't want to be in Tokyo just to not remember our good memories. I see haru walk up to me, holding me by the shoulders.

"I'll take care of you, I know I may not be the greatest person to be around, but I want us to live on our own." Haru said.

Haru was definitely more of a grown up then I was. He was good at initiating on going forward with his plans. I was smart but when I think about stuff like this, I still feel like a kid. I brushed his hands away from me.

"Can I think about it?" I asked him.

All he did was nod and walk back to finish packing his stuff. A few minutes later, I went out to go check out the beach near Makoto's place and sat in the sand, staring out at the waves in front of me. I kept remembering the past. All the things I've been through with both Makoto and Haru. The moments where I had my first boyfriend and we destroyed the relationship by uncertain fights that shouldn't matter and I bet that pushed him away and then especially…that past. The past I should never remember right after my parents passed away. My mind drifted off for awhile until suddenly I see a certain red framed glasses sit next to me. It was Rei.

"Aya-senpai, are you feeling alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I just nodded. He then spoke.

"I know Haruka-senpai is wishing for the best for the both of you. Your both are at the age where it's time to live a different life. I think it's best for you to see a different world." He told me while patting my back lightly.

"I understand that. It's a bit hard to let go of memories."

He giggled a bit.

"You're just like Haru, before he graduated his third year, he didn't want to have a different future except live out just swimming free and believing that it was the only path. All of us tried our best to get him out of his bubble. Rin helped out the most." Rei looked at the waves this time.

"You have all of us here for you, were not going to let you go back to your past."

Rei knew some of my past as well and I definitely had a feeling that his words were definitely true. I pat Rei's back and giving him a smile. Rei suddenly pulled his glasses out and started wiping his lens with his shirt.

"Unless Haru is secretly trying to marry you since he mentions that he will take care of you."

My face went red and I hit him lightly this time and he laughed. It was a joke of course. Haru and I would NOT be together in the future.

I saw Rei smile and lightly gave him a hug because he was such a good friend. He made me laugh and try not to think of anything negative.

"Thank you, Rei. Those are some deep encouraging words to say to someone older than you."

Rei gave out one of his hilarious laughs, it cracked me up.

After chatting with him for awhile, we headed back to Makoto's, being ready to leave. I gave him a hug to Makoto saying we will be back and we all headed home. Rei and Nagisa's place was in Tokyo but they wanted to go back to help Haru move his stuff when he get's everything ready. Rin tagged along with us since he won't be going back to Australia for awhile. I joked with him that he won't be doing anything while were going to go back to school. Once we got home, I watched as Rei drove off to their homes in Iwatobi to see family and I just followed Haru to our home. Haru's parent's were home this time and they knew he was leaving. I had to give a big thought about it and said, once Haru leaves for a week, maybe I will go. They accepted that. It also mean's that Haru and I have to make a transfer to Tokyo University where Makoto attends. Our grades were advanced so we could transfer anywhere we wanted. I went into my room, and just hear Haru next door, packing things.

I looked around my room and then just sat on my bed, quietly. I looked out the window this time and suddenly noticed Rin outside. I gave a weird look and thought he went home to see Gou. So, I headed downstairs to greet him.

He saw me and just smiled. I continued to raise my eyebrow at him, and obviously was confused on why he was here.

"Hey, what are you waiting around here for?" I asked him.

"Come walk with me for a bit. I already told Haru that I was going to talk to you."

I crossed my arms.

"You had to ask him for permission, like you are taking out his little sister on a date," I joked.

Rin looked away with a bit of a red blush on his face. I giggled a bit. We decided to walk around the neighborhood.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Hmm." He put his fingers close to his chin while thinking about the question.

"It's about Sousuke. The conversation we left off while we were in the stalls together."

I stopped walking this time and I watched him stare at me.

"Why?"

Rin put his hands in his pockets and looked away from my direction.

"I know you don't like talking about it, bbut Sousuke is my best friend. I want to know what happened."

I crossed my arms and leaned my back to the wall as I spoke. For a second, I didn't really want to talk about my past to a person I rarely knew much about but knowing Sousuke and Rin were close friends, it didn't hurt to tell Rin. I didn't know Sousuke knew Rin at the time so what can Rin say about it now when it's past stuff.

" We were puppy lovers back then, he was always about swimming and I was basically living an art life and another life that doesn't concern that situation. We broke up because of violence, and the love was lost and he cheated on me."

Rin's smile turn into a big frown to where I'm pretty sure he was not liking the topic anymore. He came to me and hugged me this time.

"I know how you feel, someone did the same thing to me. Even though your mind may hate him, he still has a good heart. Make sure you don't blame yourself and that past of your's, whatever it is. I'm glad you're not that."

Rin let go of me and smiled.

He continued to walk and all I did was stare at him. I followed him soon after and looked around our surroundings and arrived at the beach. We both stared quietly like what we did in Tokyo, as the cherry blossoms flew through between us.

"I'm sure Haru didn't tell you why I stayed behind." Rin started to talk.

I shook my head, without saying anything.

"Since he is moving in a few days to his place, I'm going to help you out in moving with him."

"Oh. I didn't even think about leaving, yet. Just give me a week."

I see Rin turn to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Still?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love it here. I'm not the type to be able to handle my stay in Tokyo."

Rin placed a hand on my shoulder. His personality as of now was different from earlier or even yesterday. This is the second day I've known him. We were basically talking as if we knew each other well enough. He was definitely that one new friend that will completely change things from your regular boredom of a life.

"I can help you. It's not like I'm going back to Australia soon."

"Aren't you living your dream?" I asked him. 

He looked at the waves again.

"Well, I am."

He didn't say anything after that, I noticed he clenched his hand but I didn't bother to continue to ask him.

'Hey, Aya?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at me.

"Since I mentioned that Haru probably didn't tell you the other part."

He paused at his words for a bit.

"This was during the time you were out on a walk and I'm guessing Rei went to see you. I also don't want Makoto to get jealous over this, because I know he still has feelings for you, but Haru and I made the decisions to do this, so we talked to him about it already. But I do know how to keep my boundaries. When I called Gou about it, she thought the wrong way but anyways…"

He paused again, feeling his head.

"When we get to Tokyo, you'll be living at my place that I have in Tokyo."

At that response, all I could do was stare at him. Wait. What? I looked to the ground and suddenly got a bit irritated.

"Uh..Aya, what's wrong?"

I grabbed him by his shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS DECIDING FOR ME?!"

"It was Haru! Don't blame me for it!"

I let go of him this, grabbed my cell and called up Haru. I hear him picked up on the other line.

"YOU DUMBASS!." I said with all my might, it was at least the best greeting I can give through the phone.

On the other side of the call.

"Yup. I knew that was going to happen." Haru says with a sigh.

Well then. Rin is going to take Aya in his place. What's the deal with Aya's past? Will Makoto and Aya ever go out?

Stay tuned until next chapter.


	5. Tokyo Life

Hey everyone. Finally got back to post up another chapter for Half-Crazy.

Sorry, I haven't post recently for another chapter but been busy with work, school, and was on a trip for a week and then go back to work and forgot all about putting this up (Sorry for the wait) . So, I worked on it from time to time. I am hoping to get more chapters going. I am not done with this story yet.

**Chapter Five: "Tokyo Life"**

_"When we get you to Tokyo, you'll be living at my place that I have in Tokyo."_

My mind honestly did not expect this to happen. Two weeks passed since the day Rin had told me I had to move in with him. Out of all people, I'm stuck with him?! That goddamn Haru made the worst plan ever. I really thought he got everything figured out but no, he ended up getting a place with only one bedroom, a basic single apartment for basically himself. What an idiot. I thought he was the grown up one. My mind felt so aggravated, it's insane. Haru was definitely not good with planning out his future at all so I can rarely trust him with that. My new life is now in Tokyo, since I have moved here one week after Haru left. Now our lives are here and my new life starts in Rin's place. I got up from the room I stayed in and headed out, with my sweater on to cover my upper body where I only wore a tank and pj shorts. I was heading to the bathroom and opened it seeing Rin half naked and I see him check his muscle out in the bathroom. I don't know why, but I instantly just did not do anything, but he definitely jumped, and walked back towards the bath tub. My eyes blinked and I forgot all the stress that was in my mind and just giggled at Rin's expression.

"Damn it, Aya! You scared the shit out of me." He told me, holding his chest to calm down.

I crossed my arms.

"I don't understand why you guys always jump when a woman see's you half-naked, doing something to look at your reflection. You shouldn't be scared." I playfully

tell him and burst out laughing. I noticed him glare at me and this time, he gave my head a hard rub. It hurt like heck.

"Owww! Let go! Get your naked torso off me, jerk!"

"Not until you apologize to me, woman!"

"Oh shut up! I don't need to say that to you!"

He finally let o of me and then poked me hard on my waist. I kicked him in the butt and closed the door behind me.

"Serves you right!"

"Oh shut up!"

Almost every morning, were basically at each other's heads. I was still not used to this living style, especially living with a man who I barely knew much about. I still blame Haru for this. I headed into the kitchen and found my laptop on the table, and it was on.

'What the hell?!"

I ran to it and noticed that my game was on, which this will sound so embarrassing but it was my BL(Boys Love) game called "Dramatical Murder." (if you ever played the game or seen the animation, you would know) and it was paused at the part where these two male characters named Noiz and Aoba, were doing their business and I literally yelled.

"RIN!"

I hear Rin come out laughing his ass off and literally fell to the floor.

"Serves you right, too! Looking at muscular men doing it!"

I went over to him and grabbed his ear.

"Owwww!"

"That doesn't mean you have to look through my shit like that! Especially embarrassing games I play when I'm completely bored!"

He slightly push me away and grabbed my shoulders.

"Who would bother, looking at two men doing dirty things like that?! You are even more interesting!"

He then pushed me to the couch and the position we were in was just like Aoba and Noiz's position in the game. One was on top of the other, and his hand was holding my bottom tightly. My face turning red.

"Why? Do you want to feel what Aoba is feeling right now, or are you imagining me and one of our buddies doing the same thing to each other?"

I tried to grab is head but he suddenly puts both my arms above my head and totally held me down.

I hear him laugh so much and I could tell he was enjoying this.

"L-Let g-o, R-Rin!"

My voice was shaky when I told him to let go.

He suddenly puts hit face down to my neck and blows on it. I was now shivering from this hold. What the heck? Out of all days, he is acting more like a flirt than his usual idiotic self this morning. I put my legs under his stomach to push him off and it worked. He jumped away from me while I held my hands towards my face. I didn't want him to see me completely flustered. He laughed even more and then suddenly patted my head.

"Good morning, little bait," He pats my head.

He suddenly walked off fast towards the kitchen corner, still keeping his sharky smile on. I slapped both my cheeks to get it together and headed straight to the bathroom, to finally wash up. I looked at the mirror feeling so incredibly stupid. My face was still red. I kept remembering his touch that I felt on me. It was gentle but he had that grip on me. The chill was still at my spine and I wanted to erase it. It even reminded me of the way Makoto touched me but more aggressive in a way. I shake my head and then accidentally knocked something off the sink counter. I looked to the ground and saw a black cell. I picked it up and suddenly saw a text message being received. I blink when I noticed it was a woman texting him. Three other notifications came up from the same person. It said,

"_Hey, can we see each other for a bit."_

_ "We need to talk."_

The last one caught me off guard.

_"Please don't tell Sousuke I'm meeting you."_

I instantly grabbed the phone and went out to talk to Rin. I see him lay on couch, and when he saw me, he looked me at me with a confused look.

"I don't mean to look at the phone, but someone texted you," I told him.

His eyes went wide eyed and he quickly grabbed the phone from me and turned his back on me to check. I just left him to check and headed to the kitchen just to get some breakfast. While I was preparing, I thought about what that woman said. Don't tell Sousuke? What does she have business with Rin for? I suddenly thought about his fiancée all of a sudden and went no it can't be her. I turned around with my bowl of cereal in hand and see Rin in front of me. He came closer to me and pinned me to the counter and looked into my eyes with a serious expression. I placed the bowl next to me in case it spilled.

"Did you read the text, Aya?" He asked.

I wasn't always very fond wit Rin's other ego. It was a completely different vibe, each time he had a different expression. I looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"I won't lie to you, but yes, I have. Who is that?"

I didn't want to get in his business but the woman mentioned Sousuke, and that made me concerned. Our bodies were close together this time, and I can feel his breath closed to my face. His shark like teeth were visible in my eye view.

"You know you shouldn't be looking at other people stuff."

"Same goes for you."

We looked at each other this time, and then he backed off and walked away. I stared at him. What the hell was that about? It's a bit hard to open up Rin's mind on certain subjects from what I noticed. Especially when it was completely serious and that was definitely serious in my case. I was thinking of all these different scenarios and even thought of Rin trying to take Sousuke's wife away. But then I thought, Rin had a love before didn't he?

I remember that night we talked before I moved to Tokyo when he asked me about my past wit Sousuke. He did mention to me.

"_I know how you feel. Someone did the same to me."_

I didn't feel like eating anymore so I put the bowl away and headed out to where Rin was. He sat quietly on the couch, texting on his phone. I grabbed my laptop and headed out to my room to get ready to just go out. I was supposed to meet with Nagisa and Rei anyways. Plus, I did not want to be around Rin at this moment.

I shouldn't be concerned over Rin or even Sousuke's problems, or even that woman. So I let it go. In which I hope I did.

An hour passed, and I was in Rei's SUV. I sat in the back quietly, looking out the window. Both Rei and Nagisa was chattering the whole time. Nagisa continued to make jokes at Rei, and with Rei, he kept yelling at Nagisa for some of Nagisa's crazy stupid ideas. We were headed out to go check out the aquarium, since I'm still new to the area. Once we got there, I linked both arms with theirs as if they were my dates for today. Sadly, I'm older than them. It was an amazing aquarium, and I felt like a kid running all over the place and taking pictures. I was also taking photos with the two to give us memories for later. We even joked about throwing Haru with the fishes but then that wouldn't be a good idea. Haru wouldn't mind though. I felt relieved and didn't need to worry about anything. Rei and Nagisa were my remedies when I had stress in my mind. Most of the time it was Rei. I looked over to Rei, that knowledgable kind of man, who probably knew about almost anything you can think of, standing next to Nagisa, touching his red frames correcting whatever the hell Nagisa said with his own manners. I loved that about him. Well not that kind of love, but someone I keep close to just like Makoto and Haru but Rei can be completely annoying sometimes. Rei looked at me this time and gave a pose. I started to giggle.

"What the heck is that, Rei?"

"You've been looking at my beautiful form once we got here. Is something on your mind?" He asked without no hesitation. Nagisa looked my way, too.

I thought about what happened with Rin and decided to talk about it with them since it was bothering me all over again. I tried to forget it but it just came back, so I was basically right.

We headed off to a near by café, and ordered some food and some sweets for Nagisa. While Nagisa stuffed his face, Rei crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You're worried about Rin-Senpai? I can't recall him having a girlfriend in his life. Whatever he did in Australia, he never really talked about it towards Nagisa and I."

He told me.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I don't know, it just hits me in the brain on how he has this switch off ego when it comes to topics like that. I did see a woman text him, and then she mentions about Sousuke. So, it actually caught me off guard."

I look down to my hands, gripping the handle to my bag.

"You said Sousuke, correct?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him without saying a word.

"Sousuke used to be your boyfriend, from what I heard from Haru-senpai."

"Yeah. And?"

Nagisa looked at the both Ren and I once he gobbled every last piece of his cupcake.

"Rei-chan, interrogating Aya's past isn't something you should be doing. Aya-chan, don't worry about Rin-chan, like Haru-chan mentions, Rin is emotionally unstable towards stuff like that."

That question me.

"Emotionally unstable?"

"Mhmm, he is the type of guy who can't forget things easily. It's hard for him. He has a lot of issues going through his mind, even if he shows that rough side of him most of the time."

Once Nagisa said that, I started to feel bad. I shouldn't pry into his business, and shouldn't worry. I'm not a part of Rin's life so why should I even bother.

"Rei! Nagisa!."

We suddenly heard a familiar voice being yelled towards us. I turned around in my chair and see Makoto and Gou. My eyes blinked for a second. What was he doing with Gou?

Gou ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Aya! It's been a long time since I last hung out with you. I missed you!"

I hugged her back and gave her a pat in the head.

"I heard you were living with my idiot brother, is that true?" She asked me.

All I did was give a slight laugh and nodded.

"He isn't too bad to live with. I'm only living with him for now until I'm settled to actually get my own place here in Tokyo."

"I was hoping you would live with Makoto. I really thought you would."

My face turned red when she said that. Makoto looked my way and it got worst. I pinched her cheek.

"Oh dear! What are you saying?!" I tried to laugh it off as best as possible because Makoto kept looking at me.

We all chatted for awhile, and as I forgot everything about what happened earlier with Rin. I had to ignore it. Everyone has showed me the joys of staying in Tokyo. I finally got the hang of this place. They also showed me where I will be attending school next week since Haru and I live in separate places, I can't go with him to school like I used to. Makoto wanted to pick me up from time to time to go to Tokyo University and I agreed. We also went out to Karaoke, and it was definitely hilarious. But one thing I noticed, Makoto and Gou were closer than I thought. I watched as he would smile so brightly around her and seeing Gou blush. I thought to myself when she said that I would live with Makoto, I think it was just a joke. I don't know that weird feeling I have, but it wouldn't go away. Rei tapped my shoulder and lead me away from the karaoke room.

"I hope you're enjoying your time with us," Rei said.

I shook out of my thoughts for a moment since I was thinking about Makoto. Almost ignoring Rei.

"Of course, I want to completely thank you for inviting me. I didn't expect for Makoto and Gou to show up but it was fun for the most part." I smiled at him.

Rei suddenly gave me a hug and I gave a hug back.

"I wish I had a girlfriend like you, Aya-chan. If only she would understand how I feel."

I was wide eyed. Huh? What was he talking about? I let go this time and looked at Rei.

"Is there someone your interested in Rei?" I asked him, holding his shoulders.

Even if he was taller than me, I can still reach it.

"Huh?! Did I say that?! HAHAHA! You must be imagining things, Aya-Senpai! Hahaha!"

I pinched his cheek.

"Hey! Don't go lying to me. I heard it perfectly clear! You got someone in mind and you think helping someone out with their problem will benefit you if you can't solve your own?"

Rei looked to the ground, feeling as if he was defeated.

"Don't worry about it, Aya-senpai."

"Rei…"

Rei suddenly smiles and pats my back and heads back into the karaoke room with the others. I just shrug and went to go buy a drink. I walked off thinking of more situations. Rin has some unknown girlfriend past, Rei has someone in mind, and then Makoto and Gou could be hitting it off soon and then there is me. Not sure of my feelings for Makoto. I felt stuck. Wait….what did I say about Makoto?

I felt my chest, thinking about all of it, then suddenly I bumped into a man in a suit. He looked like the age of thiry-five.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Hmmm, don't you look cute?" I looked at him, noticing he was drunk.

Oh fuck. This isn't good.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in older guys. I need to go back to my friends right now."

"Hey, hold on."

He grabbed me by the wrist this time.

"Come with me to my karaoke room, I'll make it fun."

"Ugh. No thanks. Just let go!"

I tried to punch him but he grabs my hand before I could do anything, and he pushed me to the wall. His grip was strong.

"I like a woman with a feisty attitude."

With that being said, I realized the man's grip was now loose on me and I see him being pushed to the wall.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?! That's my catch!"

And to a shocking turn of events, my lips were being kissed. 

I went wide eyed.

I couldn't believe this.

As the kiss ended, I was held tightly.

"Get away from my woman, or I will kick your ass."

The man ran off.

I pushed him away from me and wiped my lips.

"What the hell?!"

I looked up to somewhat blue-ish, green eyes.

"Sousuke! What are you doing?!"

I looked at him with a confused look. I can't believe what he just did just now.

"What?! You want to get into danger?! If I wasn't suddenly here, something could of happened to you!"

Suddenly, I see someone behind him. That was when my whole emotions just dropped. Sousuke turned around also, and we both see..

"Makoto…"

I had said, between the silence.

Makoto had that same expression from back then when he had got into a fight with Sousuke in the past.

This Tokyo life of mine wasn't what I expected.


End file.
